Quedate: A CrissColfer One-Shot
by AllYouNeedIsDarrenCriss
Summary: Y no fue hasta que comenzaron las grabaciones de la segunda temporada que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar en su vida cuando un chico de ojos extraños se presento como Darren y le dio un cálido abrazo aun sin conocerlo. RPS. CrissColfer.


_**N/A:** Hooooooooooooooooli :3 ok, se que he dejado mis sentimientos CrissColfer un tanto abandonados este ultimo tiempo pero es que EN VERDAD no se porque he tenido un SERIO bloqueo mental, I mean S-E-R-I-O DDD: (a parte de pasar cada día libre comiendo sushi y jugandoPS3 con mis amigos #notevensorry) es por eso que en modo de disculpas decidí escribirles un OS sobre mis bebes. _

_Me gustó, siento que de cierto modo esta conectado con "Curiosidad" ya deja ver una pincelada general de la historia. He incluso da algunos spoilers ;) #sorrynotsorry_

_Espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones, espero estar actualizando esta semana todos mis fics (EL PRIMERO SERÁ CURIOSIDAD __:D) y no se, tal vez termine el OS que empecé a escribir hace un rato, después de leer en tumblr un tweet de Chris _

_Besitos :*_

_y'all are the best :*_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Ni Chris ni Darren me pertenecen, ellos se pertenecen asi mismos y el uno al otro jajajaja tampoco me pertenecen los lyrics en cursiva, esos son de la canción "Stay" de Rihanna, que me sirvió como inspiración, y le dio el nombre al fic.

_QUEDATE_

_A CrissColfer One-shot_

_All along it was a fever A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

Durante los primeros 17 años de su vida, siempre fue_ "vete de aquí, vete de aquí, vete de aquí"_ Era seguro que él lo haría, que él sería capa de seguir adelante, ser capaz de pelear por sus sueños y explorar sus verdaderos intereses sin importar cuan ridículos y soñadores fuesen. Pero el_ como_ nunca había sido tan claro y certero para él, solo eran una mezcla de posibilidades, metas y ambiciones muy, muy lejanas.

Él pasaba días y noches enteras pensando y planeando cual sería la forma más rápida de cumplir al menos una y conseguir correr lejos de este estúpido lugar en donde no quería quedarse estancado. Así que no fue hasta que el piloto del show salió al aire por segunda vez, no fue hasta que los tours publicitarios terminaron y no fue hasta que se acostumbró a la rutina de _"Cantar-bailar-grabar"_ que Chris tomó un hondo respiro y al fin consiguió tranquilizar su mente después de 18 largos años. Y no fue hasta el final de la 1era temporada, después de la renovación de su contrato para la siguiente que su corazón al fin se calmó. Él siempre había tenido grandes sueños, desde niño, y al fin ahora parecía estar comenzando a cumplirlos. Una sonrisa honesta y verdadera comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro cada vez que despertaba por las mañanas y pensaba en sus obligaciones.

_It's not much of a life you're living It's not just something you take, it's given_

Y no fue hasta que comenzaron las grabaciones de la segunda temporada que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar en su vida cuando un chico de ojos extraños se presento como_ "Darren"_ y le dio un cálido abrazo aun sin conocerlo. Desde ese momento algo tocó el pecho de ambos y sin quererlo se volvieron casi inseparables. Dos imanes en constante atracción, cóncavo y convexo…hechos para calzar.

— ¿Desde cuando tienes la habilidad de escribir con tus ojos cerrados? — el chico habló con voz divertida. Chris miró sorprendido ante la suave y cálida voz de Darren, su computador abierto y sobre las piernas del moreno, el castaño se enderezó a recuperarlo pero  
Darren era más rápido. El moreno lo había tomado y lo había cerrado dejándolo sobre la silla que estaba junto a él.

Chris ahogó un bostezo y tapó su boca con sus manos.

— Hey — Darren murmuró rápido, tomando las manos de Chris antes de que estas subieran a su cabello como siempre solía hacerlo cada vez que bostezaba. Chris lo miró alarmado por su repentino roce —_ "Cabello estilo Kurt"_ ¿recuerdas? — Susurró apuntando a su cabeza — no lo arruines, suficiente tienen las peluqueras con gastar la mitad del día peinándonos — bromeó.

Chris no pudo evitar reír, asintiendo ante eso y luchando por no cerrar los ojos pero siendo ferozmente vencido por el sueño. Cuando él los volvió a abrir luego de lo que pensó había sido un instante Darren lo estaba mirando fijamente con una pequeña y torcida sonrisa, a veces tan familiar he intima.

Chris se enderezo en el asiento y miró a su alrededor, escaneando el auditorio donde estaban grabando. El resto del cast estaba disperso por el lugar, algunos dormían, otros conversaban en pequeños grupos y otros simplemente marcaban la coreografía en el escenario mientras las cámaras eran posicionadas para comenzar a grabar desde un nuevo ángulo.

— ¿Por cuanto tiempo dormí? — Chris preguntó con voz áspera. Tosió levemente para aclarar su garganta.

— No por mucho — el moreno respondió sonriéndole — sigue durmiendo, te despertaré cuando esté todo listo — se ofreció gentilmente, como siempre solía hacerlo.

— No, estoy bien — Chris contestó, sentándose derecho he intentando conseguir su computador de vuelta, necesitaba seguir escribiendo. Darren lo alejó aun más de su alcance. — ¡Darren! — Chris bufó sonoramente.

— Deberías dormir — el moreno sonaba autoritario.

— Si, y tu deberías darme mi laptop — el castaño contraatacó sin poder evitarlo

— Solo si me complaces y duermes por los próximos 15 minutos — él replicó, desafiante.

— Eso arruinaría completamente el propósito de usarlo, ocuparía mi tiempo libre en dormir — Chris se cruzó de brazos, sabiendo que estaba apunto de perder la batalla.

— Exactamente — Darren sonrió, pagado de si mismo.  
Chris observó al Moreno pero Darren seguía sonriendo y aferrando el aparato contra su pecho.

— Está bien — Chris susurró asintiendo con la cabeza. Darren le dio una sonrisa y dejo el computador cuidadosamente en el asiento junto a él para luego posar su brazo en el espacio entre la nuca y la espalda del castaño. Chris lo miró curioso y el moreno le dio una mirada cómplice.

— Vamos, no me mires así — susurró — sabes que así estarás más cómodo — sonrió.

— Eres mas pequeño que yo — el castaño razonó — será incomodo para ti

— Pffff, como sea — Darren replicó, poniendo al castaño más cerca de su pecho y posicionando la cabeza de Chris sobre su hombro izquierdo.

— Cuidado,_ "Cabello estilo Kurt"_ — Chris protestó entre bostezos, sus ojos casi cerrándose

— Shhhh, duerme — Darren susurró cerca de su oído, Chris sentía un pegajoso y confortable calor estando cerca de Darren y cada vez caía más rápido.

— Solo 15 minutos — Chris murmuró con voz lacia — Lo se — Darren bufó tratando de disimular una sonrisa.

— ¿Lo prometes? — el castaño susurró débilmente casi entre sueños  
Una oleada de calor inundó la frente del castaño cuando Darren depositó un breve beso en aquella zona de su cabeza, Chris sonrió.

— Lo prometo — Darren susurro suave y armoniosamente.

* * *

_I threw my hands in the air, said "show me something" He said "if you dare, come a little closer"_

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? — Chris dijo sobre la música, mientras veía al moreno entrar a su tráiler, sentarse en su sofá y tomar una lata de cerveza de la pequeña mesita de bebidas mientras le daba una de sus sonrisas fáciles tan comunes y se ponía de pie.

Hace mucho que Chris no hacía algo como esto, probablemente desde que se había alejado del cast grabando sus escenas en Dalton y el verano le había traído un mes de gira durmiendo en diferentes habitaciones de hotel, un increíble número de fans y una película.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Darren jamás había asistido a una de sus "fiestas" antes, aquel hombre lo miraba con ojos jodidamente brillantes y llenos de excitación y entusiasmo y tal vez otra cosa que Chris no pudo identificar.

— Bailando — Darren contestó fácilmente, levantando su lata de cerveza y agitando evidentemente sus caderas.

— Si, lo veo. Si es que puedes llamar a eso bailar — Chris escupió mientras miraba al moreno.

— Ouch, diva off — Darren lloriqueó parándose derecho y dándole una intensa y detenida mirada al castaño que seguía en la silla, dio un sorbo se su lata de cerveza — ven, baila conmigo.

— No — Chris contestó con una risa, levantando sus manos Siempre el contacto cercano con Darren Criss terminaba escapándosele de las manos. No pudo evitar recordar aquella noche en la casa de Jenna, cuando esa electricidad entre ellos se hizo tan tensa que casi logro dejar al castaño sin respiración.

— Haré el baile de Blaine si no lo haces — Darren lo advirtió levantando sus cejas

— ¿El baile de Blaine? — inquirió

— ok, estoy esperando — Chris lo desafió, poniéndose de pie Darren se volteó, mirando al castaño sobre su hombro mientras comenzaba a bailar, agitando su trasero frente a Chris quien no pudo evitar reír estrepitosamente.

Darren comenzó a bailar más cerca y se volteó refregándose contra el cuerpo del castaño y este lo único que podía hacer era seguir riendo, él asumió que su falta de criterio era culpa de los dos golpes de tequila que había tomado un poco antes.

— Darren — Chris débilmente susurró.

Toda pizca de humor se disipó cuando el moreno puso sus manos en las caderas del castaño.  
Esa electricidad cortante apareció, esa que apretaba su pecho y lo hacia ponerse de un humor de perros.

— ¿Hmm? — Darren preguntó inocentemente, susurrando, continuando con sus movimientos lentos y cadenciosos dentro del 'espacio personal' de Chris. Él solo cerró los ojos en respuesta a la intensa y repentina mirada de su compañero de trabajo, cuando los abrió de nuevo Darren instantáneamente retrocedió un paso, seguía bailando, seguí mirándolo. Chris abrió más sus ojos sintiendo el calor inundar sus mejillas y esa familiar sensación posarse en su pecho. Darren retrocedió aun más, terminando de un sorbo su lata de cerveza dejando el envase vacio sobre la mesa y sin ser capaz de mirar al otro chico de nuevo se alejó a charlar con Harry y Chord unos metros más allá.

Cuando Chris logro darse cuenta de la situación lo miró, él seguía hablando con el asiático y el rubio pero una notoria mirada de disculpas estaba plasmada en sus extraños y brillantes ojos color miel avellana. Chris respiró profundamente y le dio una sonrisa queriendo hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, sus manos torciéndose en sus costados mientras deseaba que el resto de los chicos no hubiesen estado mirando sospechosamente la burbuja en donde él y el moreno se habían sumergido por un par de minutos.

Lea y Amber llamaron su atención, empujándolo al sillón donde Jenna, Cory y Dianna charlaban sobre el nuevo corte de cabello de su jefe — corte que dicho sea de paso solo él notaba— risas y cotilleos habían logrado empujar sus pensamientos fuera de su mente. Él sonrió cuando pescó al moreno mirándolo fijamente a través del tráiler pero no se quiso preguntar por que lo hacia ni tampoco que podía significar.

No fue hasta un par de horas después, cuando la gente comenzó a despedirse he irse del tráiler que Chris se acercó al moreno y le susurró al oído_ "Por favor quédate_" mientras sus dedos rozaron sutilmente el pecho de su compañero y Chris se alejó para abrazar a Lea y dejar a Mark y Harry en la puerta.

El castaño hoy había sobrepasado su limite. Recordaba noches enteras leyendo artículos sobre el lenguaje corporal y escudriñando minuciosamente en los videos de él y el moreno en Internet; buscando respuestas, buscando una pizca de sensatez. Algo que lo hiciera darse cuenta que estaba equivocado, que estaba mal interpretando su química, que su amigo jamás se sentiría de la misma extraña forma que Chris se sentía. El castaño no lo decía, pero Darren lo sabía...ambos lo sabían...desde siempre.

— Lo siento por lo de hace un rato — Darren se disculpó cuando al fin estuvieron solos.

— Está bien — Chris rió, empezó a torcer sus dedos, ¿estaba nervioso?

— ¿Estas bien? — Darren preguntaba mientras se sentaba en el brazo del largo sillón en el tráiler del castaño.

Chris asintió y levantó sus manos en respuesta, Darren lo entendió y no se negó cuando Chris le tomó la mano y acortó distancia entre ellos, era una fuerza extraña que hacia imposible que sus cuerpos se repelieran. Chris miro nerviosamente a Darren mientras guiaba su mano hacia su cintura pero los ojos del moreno brillaban de una forma diferente esta vez y eso hizo sentir a Chris especial…diferente y por ese momento permitió que su coraza cayera completamente al fondo del mar mientras los labios rosados y suaves de Darren se elevaban en una hermosa y tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Chris podría vivir para siempre en este momento.

Y cuando él posicionó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del moreno comenzaron a mecerse lánguidamente al ritmo de la música que seguía sonando, demasiado rápida para sus lentos movimientos, a ninguno de los dos les importaba una mierda. Para la sorpresa del castaño Darren se deslizó más cerca y logró presionar su mejilla contra la de Chris, su aliento mandando cálido y suave aire a través del oído del castaño, le hacía cosquillas y Chris no pudo evitar contener un suspiro en el hombro de su amigo, apretándolo y trayéndolo aun más cerca.

_ Funny you're the broken one But I'm the only one who needed saving_

Chris seguía recordando la secundaria, seguía recordando cuando lo acosaban, le gritaban y lo lanzaban contra las paredes, él seguía recordando cuando intentaba mantenerse lo más pequeño he invisible que podía y sin despegar nunca su vista de su locker y cuan duro había sido para él haber revivido toda esa misma mierda bajo la piel de Kurt en la primera temporada, teniendo que alejar todas sus emociones y sentimientos de rabia.

Como sea, él debía asumir que se había sentido bastante satisfecho poniendo toda esa ira en las grabaciones, especialmente cuando Kurt se había atrevido a responderle a sus acosadores y aun así había sido capaz de seguir caminando orgulloso atreves de los pasillos de la secundaria vistiendo ridículos trajes, pero la segunda temporada definitivamente le resulto un nuevo reto. Kurt se traslado a Dalton y mientras tanto Chris tuvo que compartir pantalla con Los Warblers y…Darren, sin tener mucha acción en ella. Había que dejar brillar al chico nuevo… pero eso no le importó porque al final de todo había ganado nuevos y muy buenos amigos.

Y cuando al fin volvió a compartir pantalla con sus antiguos compañeros se sintió otra vez en casa pero no podía evitar sentirse ansioso cuando divisaba entre los pasillos de los estudios a alguien vistiendo el blazer de Dalton, la idea de mezclar los dos mundos le parecía alucinante.

Él compartió todo esto con Darren, pedazos de su presente aquí y de su pasado en Clovis mientras compartían disfuncionales conversaciones telefónicas entre tomas o mientras compartían un café en algún tráiler después de 20 horas ininterrumpidas de grabación o simplemente mientras veían televisión en alguno de sus días libres. Darren tomaba cualquier nuevo pedazo de información y lo guardaba a salvo en su mente, tomándolo como un regalo y sujetándolo fuerte.

Darren hablaba también, alegrando a Chris con sus aventuras en la universidad, los amigos que había hecho en sus viajes por Europa, hablándole sobre sus pequeños aportes en el Team Starkid — hablaban HORAS sobre este tema en particular — o a veces cuando se sentían especialmente optimistas Darren compartía un poco de su vago conocimiento sobre el idioma Francés con el castaño, quien adoraba ese lenguaje.

Chris le sonreía indulgente mientras el moreno apoyaba sus historias moviendo sus manos y brazos y poniendo énfasis en su tono de voz para demostrar entusiasmo, todas sus historias rebalsadas de buen humor y felicidad. El moreno parecía una imaginaria ilusión de la pequeña porción de optimismo que quedaba en la mene de Chris.

Darren no le hablaba sobre los tiempos en los que estuvo solo, ni tampoco le hablaba sobre los pensamientos confusos que surcaban su mente y lo hacían alejarse a veces. Él no le contaba tampoco cuan profundamente sentía lo que Blaine se suponía debía sentir, porque no sabía como hacerlo y en cambio, cuando se quedaba sin nada que decir lo entretenía cantando canciones al azar o tocando su guitarra entre tomas tratando de entretener no solo al castaño si no que al resto del cast y miembros creativos sonriendoles cuando le aplaudían. Si, él prefería hacer eso y no pensar mucho en cosas que no podía explicar.

Él no se lo decía a Chris, pero Chris lo sabía.

* * *

— Hey — Chris dijo gentilmente antes de que Darren pudiera tocar la puerta, el moreno lo miro con expresión culpable, pero tan inocente como solo Blaine podría hacerlo y el punto era que él conseguía esa impresión por que aun seguía vestido como Blaine, perpetuando su imagen. Su jodida y perfecta imagen.

Chris se salió del camino y lo dejo entrar dentro de su tráiler. Darren rápidamente se quito el cárdigan rojo que solía vestir el adolescente y lo dejo sobre una silla, luego desabrochó el botón superior de su polera de piqué, y desarmó el moño de su corbatín dejando que colgara en su cuello, aun vestido como su personaje ahora lucía mucho más como Darren y Chris se sentó junto a él en el sillón, el moreno se acurrucó cerca de su cuerpo y se acomodó bajo el brazo del castaño, su respiración saliendo con dificultad. Chris pasó su mano a lo largo de la espalda de Darren, sintiendo la tensión dejarlo mientras su cuerpo se hacía más pesado y tibio contra el suyo.

_Not really sure how to feel about it Something in the way you move_

A Chris le gustaba observar a Darren, él trataba jodidamente de ser discreto pero ahora que tenía menos que grabar — desde que los episodios eran esparcidos entre locaciones— tenía mucho más tiempo libre para trabajar en sus otros proyectos y pasar tiempo con el cast en el set. Él hablaba con todo el mundo pero sus ojos nunca se mantenían demasiado lejos de Darren, él lo veía abrasar a las chicas cuando estaban demasiado cansadas y necesitaban a alguien para apoyarse, él lo miraba escuchando intensamente las explicaciones del director sobre alguna escena y sonreía cuando su amigo tocaba piezas de música al azar en el piano, su voz subiendo y bajando en graciosos tonos mientras olvidaba las letras de las canciones y a veces, cuando miraba a Darren ensayar sus rutinas de baile sentía como el calor empezaba a inundar su rostro y cuerpo y su mente solo podía pensar en lo maravilloso que sería tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Chris incluso lo espiaba un rato mientras grababa, riendo fuerte mientras lo veía correr por los pasillos del set.

En casa, Chris también miraba a Darren, él lo veía trabajar en una nueva melodía en su guitarra, sus dedos moviéndose lentos pero determinados mientras golpeaba notas musicales y las escribía en su cuaderno. Chris reía cada vez que Darren bailaba en frente de él, entusiasmándolo agitando sus dedos o meciendo sus caderas de dos formas, estúpida y sugestivamente.

Él lo miraba moverse con naturalidad a través de su cocina rosándole con alguna parte de su cuerpo cada vez que se topaban en algún espacio pequeño y él sabía que Darren lo hacia a propósito. Lo miraba cuando se sentaba exhausto en el sillón de su salita de estar, su cuerpo lacio y su cabeza colgando hacia atrás mientras Chris maldecía por no poder quitar la picazón en la palma de sus manos producto de las ganas de masajear su espalda y susurrarle palabras de apoyo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, el tipo de relación que tenía con el moreno no se lo permitía. Pero sobre todo Chris lo miraba dormir cada vez que sus conversaciones se hacían tan extensas y agotadoras que Darren decidía pasar la noche en su departamento. Lo miraba acostado sobre su estomago después de un largo día con un brazo bajo su mejilla y el otro envuelto casualmente en la cintura del castaño o a veces cuando los días se volvían muy largos y emocionales Darren se desplomaba sobre la cama junto a él y su pecho tibio buscaba la espalda de Chris y uno de sus brazos cruzaba su cintura para sentirlo cerca — Chris amaba esos días, hacían que esa a estas alturas cotidiana sensación se afianzara aun más en su pecho — o había otros días en los que Darren caía rendido por el sueño y su estomago servía como almohada para el castaño luego de aquellas noches agitadas que pasaban juntos. Noches en las que Chris sentía que su cuerpo se convertiria en polvo en cualquier instante.

O, la vida era tan injusta a veces. Chris había luchado toda su vida por llegar a cumplir sus sueño, pero mirar a Darren y saber toda la mierda que involucraria estar con él; simplemente lo hacían descomponerse y desear con todas sus fuerzas haberlo conocido en otro lugar, sin la presión d la fama...quizás asi ellos hubiesen podido ser felices.

Cualquiera fuese la posición que el moreno tuviese Chris siempre se concentraba en lo mismo, su angular y bello rostro, sus suaves expresiones al dormir, sus labios perfectamente delineados y su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su acompasada respiración y él creía que podría acostumbrarse a esto por el resto de su vida. Y cuando veía al moreno dormido tan tranquilo y perfecto junto a él sentía que todo el alto precio que pagaba día a día tal vez valía la pena, que cada lágrima que había derramado cuando niño estaba siendo recompensada 10 años después…y con creces.

Él miraba a Darren cuando se acercaba, lo miraba invadir su espacio hasta que estaba tan cerca que el castaño cerraba sus ojos porque los labios y manos de Darren lo estaban tocando, le estaban haciendo el amor y para él eso a veces era demasiado, a veces incluso podía sentir el impacto real de esa electricidad en su cuerpo.

La respiración y el cuerpo de Darren lo podían calentar incluso más que el clima bendecido del sur de California.

Pero Darren sabía que el castaño lo miraba, él lo pillaba haciéndolo todo el tiempo y sonreía mientras notaba que Chris pensaba que estaba siendo disimulado. Y a veces cuando el castaño no estaba ocupado mirando los dedos de Darren tocar algún instrumento o mirando sus piernas hacer alguna complicada secuencia de baile él pillaba a Darren mirándolo también.

_'Cause when you never see the lights It's hard to know which one of us is caving_

Ellos seguían hablando mucho, a cerca del pasado de ambos, de Glee, de los libros de Chris, de la música de Darren o a veces a cerca de que comerían en la cena. Pero había cosas sobre ambos que ellos no hablaban; sus imágenes publicas o el porque de a veces llevar citas a eventos solo porque simplemente no les permitían ir juntos. Tampoco hablaban a cerca del futuro ni de la extraña relación que seguían llevando después de tanto tiempo, decidiendo vivir el presenteen un silencioso acuerdo mutuo, sientiendose completos solo disfrutando la compañía del otro. Si, eso era todo lo que necesitaban por ahora para ser felices.

* * *

Pero cuando Chris encontró a Darren hundido en el sillón de su tráiler después de que el día de grabaciones había acabado con sus codos afirmados en las rodillas y su cara entre sus manos él supo inmediatamente que algo no andaba bien y como acto reflejo una lista de posibilidades se desplegó en su mente pero sus pensamientos dejaron de trabajar cuando Darren lo miró con ojos tristes y  
cansados.

— Necesito un tiempo — susurró con voz lánguida y estrangulada.

— ¿Para que? — Chris cerró la puerta tras de si. Darren mantuvo sus ojos en él suplicándole silenciosamente que entendiera y Chris por supuesto que lo hizo incluso aunque no lo entendiera del todo — ¿Por cuánto tiempo? — el castaño re formuló la pregunta.

Darren cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente los labios en una expresión completamente nueva y dolorosa. — No lo sé — murmuró tristemente.

_Ooh, ooh-ooh, the reason I hold on Ooh, ooh-ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone_

Estaba resultando fácil para el castaño distraerse, su libro estaba en la etapa final de edición y su próximo proyecto cinematográfico avanzaba a una velocidad igualmente parecida así que decidió irse de vacaciones con amigos, dormir mucho y finalmente vestir shorts.  
Pero cada noche desde que Darren había comenzado con su primer tour como solista él se dormía con los audífonos de su teléfono puestos. No podía reprimir las ganas de buscar en internet videos de sus presentaciones grabados por los fans, Chris miraba en la pequeña pantalla de su Iphone como Darren saltaba y cantaba sobre el escenario, él se derretía cada vez que escuchaba_ "Once Upon"_ una canción de la cual él solo había oído algunos extractos, tampoco se podía resistir a cantar en voz alta cada vez que el moreno cantaba_ "Get Back To Hogwarts"_ o _"Teenage Dream"_ ni mucho menos evitaba sentir nostalgia cuando los acordes de _"Words"_ comenzaban a sonar, mintras él recordaba esa jodida declaración de amor en la playa. Pero aquella noche cuando Darren se presento en Nashville fue la noche en la que Chris se dio cuenta en realidad cuan jodidamente enamorado de Darren había estado durante todos estos años, y no contuvo las lagrimas cuando una familiar melodía comenzó a sonar…_"I Don't Care"_ aquella canción que Darren le había cantado al oído la primera vez que habían hecho_ el amor_. Aquella canción en donde el moreno le contaba al mundo entero sus sentimientos, aquella canción que Chris sabía había sido hecha solo para él.

Cada noche Chris se veía tentado a escribirle un mensaje de texto diciéndole que su música lo dejaba sin aire, y él sabía porque, incluso aunque Darren no lo hubiese dicho nunca, porque en él fondo Chris también lo sentía y ahorra recién se estaba dando cuenta, quizás estaba en lo correcto, quizás no, no importaba ya que al final siempre era lo mismo, Chris se arrepentía, dejaba su celular sobre su mesita de noche y se dejaba llevar por el sueño, tratando de dejar de pensar.

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you It takes me all the way, I want you to stay_

Darren sabía que Chris estaba en Francia ahora porque aun recordaba su agenda de memoria a pesar de que no había hablado con él en semanas, habían días en los que pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto pero habían otros en los que simplemente se veía sobrepasado por la necesidad de tenerlo cerca… lo extrañaba demasiado. El moreno miró el reloj de su celular calculando la diferencia horaria. En Francia era de mañana. Con un pesado suspiro pasó una de sus manos por su despeinado cabello ahora más largo y se dejo caer en su pequeño camarote, mientras el bus seguía en movimiento. Dejo su celular sobre su pecho concentrándose en su respiración, había sido su culpa, él había terminado lo que sea que hubiesen tenido y Chris ni siquiera había preguntado porqué, solo lo había aceptado con su mentón bien en alto dejándolo tomar sus propias decisiones sin importar si pudiera salir lastimado o no.

Darren quería abrasarlo y devolver aquellas palabras al fondo de su garganta, él quería que Chris le gritara y lo empujara exigiendo una explicación y así él hubiese podido irse por unas horas y arreglar su confusión. Pero ninguna de esas cosas habían pasado y él simplemente había dejado a Chris solo en su tráiler caminando sin mirar atrás y había salido a beber tanto, incluso hasta el punto de quedar espectacularmente ebrio junto a Joey y Brian esa misma noche.

Y ahora que lo pensaba las razones de porque Darren lo había hecho sonaban vacías, estúpidas y completamente cobardes porque en el fondo sabia que había sido eso…solo cobardía. Porque cada noche desde ese entonces él había estado pensando en Chris y lo que estaría haciendo — o mejor dicho lo que podrían estar haciendo juntos — deseando poder contarle sobre cuan feliz estaba cada noche después de tocar, cuan geniales eran sus fans y cuan increíble era todo esto y al final... dormirse junto a la familiaridad de su cuerpo.

Él lo amaba, estaba seguro de eso y el moreno estaba seguro de que Chris lo sabía, incluso si aquella palabra nunca hubiese salido de su boca.

Sin pensarlo más Darren tomó su celular y pasó sus dedos a través de la pantalla para comenzar a tipiar un mensaje de texto rápidamente y enviarlo antes de siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

**Diviértete en Paris. Desearía que pudieras quedarte por mas tiempo :(** - Dare

La respuesta vino en la mañana, demasiado temprano suponiendo que se había quedado dormido a las 3:00am.

**Yo también u.u tal vez cuando llegues a casa? ;)** - Chris

Darren no pudo evitar sonreírle a la pantalla de su teléfono, todas sus ganas de seguir durmiendo desaparecieron. Él movió levemente la cortina de su camarote con un dedo, el sol recién aparecía sobre el horizonte mientras el bus seguía moviéndose a través de la carretera.

_Oh-oh now, tell me now, tell me now Tell me now you know… Stay, aye-aye-aye-aye I want you to stay, ooh-ooh_

Darren tenía eventos a los que asistir después de su tour, pero tan pronto como estuvo de vuelta en L.A no se contuvo de ir directamente al departamento de Chris. Él seguía teniendo una copia de la llave puesta en su llavero pero no la uso, golpeó la puerta.

— Hola — Darren saludó tan pronto como Chris abrió la puerta, sonriéndole esperanzado y con su corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho, casi lo podía sentir en su garganta. El castao era tan hermoso que Darren sentía que algo dolía en su pecho; su palida y suave piel, sus inocentes pecas, sus ojos azules... Habían sido casi dos meses sin verlo, un infierno en el cual se había tenido que conformar con buscar imágenes y videos de él en internet y maravillarse con la perfección de su ser cada vez que veía una nueva solo porque se había acobarddo al sopesar sus emociones mas profundas, esas que ni él mismo entendia. Y ahora que lo tenía al frente, aun sin saber si él le cerraría la puerta en la cara o no Darren solo sentía ganas de llorar de alegría.

— Hola — Chris susurró, con una pequeña sonrisa en su pálido rostro — ¿porqué tocaste la puerta? — de todas las posibles preguntas que el castaño habría podido hacerle, él solo había decidido preguntar eso. Darren quedó en blanco. Lo amaba, en verdad lo hacía.

— Y-yo — Darren comenzó, agachando su cabeza en una dulce expresión que era su marca registrada cada vez que se sentía avergonzado.

— Darren — Chris exhaló, con dejes de afecto y exasperación en su voz. Aun parado en el umbral de la puerta.

— Lo siento — Darren solo pudo decir, mirándolo consternado. Sus ojos mirando directamente el hermoso rostro del castaño. — Lo siento, lo arruiné — él repitió más decidido — Y no se si puedo explicarlo pero en verdad quiero hacerlo — susurró suplicante — ¿puedo?

— Si, claro — Chris respondió mientras asentía con su cabeza.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — Darren pregunto dudando. Sintiendo esa picazón insoportable en sus manos por tocarlo.

— Solo si me prometes algo primero — las comisuras de sus labios elevándose en una sonrisa llena de inocencia y candidez.

— Por supuesto, lo que sea — Darren respondió rápidamente y sin pensarlo. Chris se apartó de la entrada.

— Todavía ni siquiera sabes lo que estas prometiendo — Chris le advirtió mientras él disminuí el espacio existente entre ellos.

— Me importa una mierda — Darren contestó mientras sus ojos observaban el rostro de Chris conforme él se movía más cerca— ¿Qué estas haciendo? — preguntó casi sin respiración cuando Chris presionó su palma en su vientre bajo, Darren se estremeció en anticipación. El castaño presionó sus labios en respuesta y deslizó su otra mano a través del brazo del moreno hasta lograr aferrarse a su cuello. Darren reaccionó rápido _¡lo había extrañado tanto!_ Aferró sus brazos alrededor de la familiar cintura de Chris mientras buscaba desesperado la lengua del castaño y susurraba pequeños _"Te extrañé"_ y _"te amo"_ probablemente inentendibles.

Chris lo apartó ligeramente, buscando aire y aun sin romper el abrazo pero Darren buscó otra vez sus labios, realmente dándose cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba. El castaño lo esquivó y presionó sus mejillas juntas y ahora deslizó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno.

— Prométeme que te quedaras — Chris susurró mirándolo directo a los ojos, Darren pudo sentir el temor en la voz del castaño mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

Darren cerró sus ojos y asintió antes de estrechar aun más su abrazo y besar de nuevo los labios del castaño tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Cuando Chris sonrió todas sus aprensiones se fueron y supo que no hacia falta explicar nada porque él debía saberlo todo, Chris sabía que Darren había sido un estúpido, un cobarde y un egoísta pero por sobre todas las cosas Chris sabía que no había ser en este mundo a quien Darren pudiese amar más que a él y el moreno sabía que la historia de Chris no era tan diferente.

Chris también lo amaba, ahora el estaba seguro de eso

— Te lo prometo — Darren respiró contra la suavidad de la piel del castaño.

Chris sonrió sintiendo como su corazón volvía a su ritmo normal y una sensación fría se alejaba de su cuerpo, pero no fueron solo las palabras del moreno las que lo hicieron convencerse de que estaba siendo honesto si no que fue esa respiración tan cálida y familiar que cruzó su frente la que lo hizo estar seguro de que lo estaba prometiendo de verdad, y tal vez para siempre.


End file.
